


The Siren's Jealousy

by the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dark, Established Relationship, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Murder, Possessive Behavior, Yandere Percy, Yandere character, but it is an important part of the story so that's why it's there, the relationship tag is just mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair/pseuds/the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair
Summary: Leo accidenttally digs his own grave. (Yandere!Percy, Warnings Inside).





	The Siren's Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning/s: yandere character, dark, extreme jealousy and possesiveness (did i spell that right?), murder, major character death.

Percy quietly made his way over to Bunker Nine, when he got there he sees Leo tinkering alone with a machine.

Percy smiles. How convenient.

He walk towards Leo who had his back turn to him, careful not to make a sound. He reaches out and taps Leo shoulder.

Leo jumps, but relaxes when he sees him. "Dude! Don't scare people like that! I almost though you were a monster or something." He exclaimed. When he finally calms down he asks. "How did you get in here anyway?"

"You left the door open." He calmly replied. It wasn't a lie, when he got here the entrance to the Bunker was already open for him to enter.

"Huh, i could've sworn i already closed it." Leo though out loud, then shrugs. "Oh well, so Percy, what brings you here?"

"I was looking for you actually, i wanted to ask you about something." Percy said.

"Shoot."

"I saw you with Jason earlier, you were talking about needing his help with an invention?"

"Oh yeah! I need him to power up a new machine of mine with electricity." Leo's eyes immediately lights up at the mention of his new invention.

Percy lets him ramble excitedly about his creation. While he scans the surroundings, looking for anything that he could use for his initial purpose looking for Leo. He spots a screwdriver on the floor next to his foot, he silently smiles, that might work.

At that point, Percy decided to finally interrupt Leo's rambling. "Wow! That sounds really cool! Can I see the blueprints you made for your invention? I would love to know more about the machine that my boyfriend help you on!" He tried really hard not to snarl at Leo when saying the word my boyfriend.

"Of course! It's over at that desk." Leo led him over to where his blueprints are, and Percy followed, but not before picking up the tool he saw earlier and hiding it behind his back.

When they got to the desk that Leo previously mentioned, Leo began to ramble about his invention again, about how great it was and how it was going to help the camp. He had his back turn, at that point Percy took out the screwdriver from behind his back and raise it high up in the air. Leo turns, he look confused at first when he saw Percy holding up the screwdriver, but then it turn into a look of horror when he sees the tool coming down towards him.

_You shouldn't have flirted with my boyfriend you fire bitch_

**Author's Note:**

> If this story seems familiar, that's because I have just recently reposted this drabble outside of "Jercy Oneshots".


End file.
